


when soojin is in heat

by dumplingcheeks



Series: take care [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha (G)-Idle, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Soojin, Cuddles, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Soojin, Omega Verse, Seo Soojin-centric, Soojin/Ot5, Top Cho Miyeon, Top Jeon Soyeon, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Top Song Yuqi, Top Yeh Shuhua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: When Soojin is in heat and her alphas takes care of her.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: take care [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	when soojin is in heat

**Author's Note:**

> note that english is not my native tongue.

Being an omega is hard.

Well sure she enjoys when her alphas are possessive and soft at the same time, takes care of her and fuck her to her limit... but waking up in the middle of the night with everyone asleep and you're in a fucking heat, and you can't do anything except rub your center against a pillow can be irritating, especially when you feel all hot and you're wet with no one taking care of it.

It's also hard being in a kpop girl band, and find out you're an omega and your groupmates are alphas who are also your mates, and you have to be calm when you suddenly go into heat during a fansign and your alphas are eyeing you, catching your scent.

"Shuhua." She calls out but the girl didn't answer. "Shuhua." Soojin calls for the second time and it got the younger to stir up in her sleep, but still in a slumber. "Shuhua, please wake up." Soojin whimpers. She feels heat erupt under her skin, and she swears she's gonna explode in embarrassment at how wet she is. "Shuhua, please I need you." She whispers, rubbing her center against Shuhua's thigh.

Shuhua noticed this, still half asleep. "What is it, baby?" She whispers, but when she caught the older girl's scent, she brought her hand to Soojin's aching center. "You're in heat, my love?" Soojin nods at her question, whimpering when Shuhua slips her hand in the older's panties.

"P-please." Soojin begs as she rubs herself against Shuhua's hand, begging the younger to touch her more. "Shu- ah." Soojin grips on the younger's shoulder when Shuhua entered a finger in the older's very wet entrance.

"It's okay, baby." Shuhua shushed. "I'll take care of you, and after this I will wake up the others, okay?" Shuhua said and Soojin nodded.

"M-more." Soojin horsed out her request.

"More, baby? You want another finger, yeah?" Shuhua asked, flicking Soojin's bundle of nerves, causing the older to only moan as an answer. "Or do you want me to fuck you and fill you up?" The younger continued to ask.

The dancer parts her lips, wanting to voice out her answer but a whimper just comes out that made her more irritated. "A-ano-" She heaves. "Another plea- ah!" She moans out, a lot louder when Shuhua enters a second finger whilst flicking and rubbing Soojin's bundle of nerves with her thumb.

"You want me to go faster or do you want it this slow?" Shuhua asked, kissing and slightly biting into Soojin's cheeks, a thing that soothes the older. "Tell me, baby." The younger whispers, licking around Soojin's earlobe.

"F-faster." The dancer stutters, holding firmly on Shuhua's shoulder for dear life. Shuhua follows, wanting nothing but make their omega feel good. "I'm close." Soojin whimpers, leaving open-mouthed and kiss marks on Shuhua's neck. "Kiss me, please."

Shuhua takes the omega's lips against hers as she continues to thrust her fingers in and out of Soojin's wet heat, feeling how the older's inner walls clamps around her fingers. "Come for me." Shuhua commands and Soojin complied, coming hard on the younger's hand.

"T-thank you." Soojin heaves.

"Pleasure." Shuhua smiles as she dips into Soojin's thighs, kissing around the dancer's thighs before licking Soojin's clothed center as she enjoys the omega's scent. "This needs to go." The youngest alpha removes Soojin's panties before proceeding to kiss the omega's thighs and inhaled Soojin's scent before diving into her very wet heat.

"Shuhua," Soojin whimpers, rubbing herself against the youngest' mouth. "Oh god." She moans. Shuhua could feel her cock hard and ready to claim the omega.

Shuhua doesn't even let the older come first before pushing her between Soojin's thighs as she drops down her underwear. "Are you ready?" Soojin nods, looking very deep into the alpha's eyes. Then Shuhua enters the head of her penis in Soojin's entrance, carefully and slow as the girl is still sensitive from her previous orgasm and denied one.

Soojin thinks that her alphas are different when they're in rut, not everyone was the same as told from the information she gathered from the internet.

Miyeon was aggressive, possessive, and would not even blink a sleep and loved to be inside Soojin all the time. The eldest loved to feel Soojin's inner walls sore, the dancer's tummy filled with her knot. Soojin would stay all day and night in Soyeon and Miyeon's room, and would have to sleep with Miyeon's cock inside her. Other thing was Miyeon fucking Soojin's ass, where the omega feels the most and tight that Miyeon is in bliss.

Minnie was the caring one, though she was aggressive as any alpha as well, possessive, it was not like the other members. Minnie would still make sure Soojin is alright and would give the dancer time to rest before they have sex again, cuddle her and go down on her, give the omega right amounts of marks.

Soyeon was the composed one, the leader unlike when she's not in rut is calm, quiet, but Soyeon is still a dominant and very aggressive during sex, giving Soojin a huge amount of hickeys all over her body, especially bites on the omega's wrists and where Soojin's neck meets her shoulder.

Yuqi is far the most aggressive and possessive when she's in rut, other members thinks it's because she had no control of her alpha yet. Yuqi would explode if Soojin smelled of anyone other than her, choke the omega and love the outline on Soojin's neck where her hand had been, fill the dancer's tummy with her knot to the brim, liking the way Soojin's tummy is sore because of the fullness. Yuqi loved biting as much, especially hearing Soojin's whines and moans when Yuqi's teeth invade her skin.

Shuhua was like Yuqi, but just an inch less. Shuhua loves bites, Soojin would always end up with bitemarks all over her body after Shuhua's rut. Just like Yuqi and Miyeon, Shuhua loves filling Soojin's tummy with her knot and admire how Soojin's almost breathless with the littlest control between them and a moaning mess.

But when Soojin was the one in heat, the others were caring as they can be, soft and would give the omega all the cuddles in the world and fuck her softly, just how the dancer likes it, unless Soojin wanted it hard.

"Soojin is in heat." Shuhua says to others when they asked where Soojin was. "She woke me up around 3 so I fucked her to sleep so she won't be too grumpy when she wakes up." The youngest decide to share.

"Okay, I'll just cook her something when she wakes up." Yuqi says, yawning.

"I'll go cuddle her." Miyeon says as she gets off the stool. Soyeon follows behind, wanting to cuddle their sleeping omega too.

"Sleepy baby." Miyeon whispers, brushing off some hair on Soojin's face. The eldest noticed that Soojin only has a black oversized t-shirt to cover her, Miyeon noticed it was Shuhua's and tries to ignore the jealousy since they're all Soojin's mates, and Soojin does not only belong to her but the other 4 too.

"She looks so peaceful." Soyeon whispers.

"She wouldn't be that peaceful later." Miyeon says, Soyeon laughs at that. Sure the omega would always be irritated, blunt and would curse at them but the alphas finds the dancer cute, and would cuddle the heck out of her.

Soojin stirs up in her sleep that the two alphas shushed each other. "We'll let you sleep now." Miyeon whispers and suddenly Soojin shakes her head. Soojin is awake.

"I- I feel horny again." Soojin whispers, a bit embarrassed when she just had Shuhua taking care of it a few hours ago. "Can you take care of me?"

Miyeon smiles, finding the omega cute with the pout on her lips and how her voice came out small. "Of course."

"Then I'll be leaving now." The leaders says but Soojin shakes her head.

"Stay. I want you two to take care of me, please?"

Soyeon nods, occupying back the space behind Soojin. "Sure, baby, whatever you want." The leader smiles.

They don't always fuck Soojin at the same time though, they only do if the omega wanted it or when they wanted it and Soojin would say yes.

Miyeon leans in, placing open-mouthed kisses on Soojin's shoulder before penetrating the omega's skin, where her neck meets her shoulder. Soojin moans into her, placing herself on Miyeon's lap.

Soyeon moves on her knees, kissing the back of Soojin neck before she bites the other side of the dancer's shoulder, where it meets her neck.

Soojin takes her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling hot and loved as she was pressed in between her two alphas. Soojin felt Miyeon's hand hovering over her exposed region as Soyeon kneeded her clothed breasts.

The omega's breath hitched when Miyeon entered a finger in her, and felt Soyeon's on her bundle of nerves. "Oh god." She moans, rubbing herself on the alphas' hands as Miyeon kisses her lips and Soyeon kneading her breast with her free hand.

Soyeon pulls the dancer from Miyeon and Soojin turns her head to kiss Soyeon's lips, the younger slipping her tongue in the omega's mouth as Soojin moans against her lips. The leader pulls away from the kiss to remove Soojin's black shirt that was the only thing covering her.

Soojin doesn't even realise Soyeon removing her pants as she was too occupied with Miyeon's fingers rimming her insides, getting her closer to her release.

Soojin feels Soyeon cock hovering over her pussy, feeling Miyeon's fingers leaving without even letting Soojin come first and proceeds to taking off her pants as well. Though Soojin loved it, the dancer liked soft sex but to be pushed to the edge without release felt good, to which she comes hard after.

Soojin relaxed herself when Soyeon's cock entered her. She feels Miyeon's cock hovering over her entrance that she tries to relax her muscle first before nodding at Miyeon to go inside her. The singer nods back, pushing the head of her cock first and slowly ease into Soojin's heat.

Soojin moans deeply, lightly rubbing herself against the cocks that were stretching her. "Kiss me, please." She gasped against Miyeon's lips, feeling Soyeon's teeth piercing through the skin of her wrist.

Soyeon starts to move, fucking the omega from behind whilst Miyeon kisses the dancer to distract her. "You still good, baby?" The oldest asked, feeling that their omega is having a hard time to breathe and relax into them. Soojin nods, gasping against Miyeon's lips everytime Soyeon thrusts behind her. "Just tell us if it's too much to handle, okay?" Soojin nods again.

"S-so full." Soojin moaned, pushing her hand softly against her tummy, feeling the cocks bumping against her everytime the alphas thrust in her. "C-close." The omega stutters, hiding her face in the crook of Miyeon's neck.

Miyeon nods at Soyeon, and the leader nods back as she positioned herself and start thrusting fast. The dancer moans loudly, biting into Miyeon's shoulder. Miyeon only kisses Soojin's hair, whispering nothing but encouraging words.

Soojin comes hard on their cocks, Miyeon and Soyeon following her. The dancer slumped against Miyeon, catching her breath. Miyeon smiles, kissing the omega's forehead.

Soyeon pulls out of her, so did Miyeon, and Soojin turns red when she felt Miyeon and Soyeon's knot leaked out of her with a mixture of her own come. "Cuddle me, please." The omega requested, but the alphas are already snuggling her, with Miyeon behind, spooning her and Soyeon kissing the dancer softly all over her face as she rubs Soojin's hip with her thumb, something that helps the dancer relax after sex.

Yuqi and Shuhua made a simple fried rice for the omega. The dancer was clearly not impressed and even planned on cooking by her own but just locked herself in her bedroom because she's not feeling it. Soojin still ate the fried rice they cooked for her though, even when she bluntly pointed out how bland it was.

Soojin cursed herself when she felt horny again, so she nudges Minnie who was cuddling her. "What is it, love?" Minnie asked as she rubs Soojin's hip. "Do you want to eat something?" The older asked, leaving a chaste kiss on the crook of Soojin's neck.

Soojin rubs her behind against Minnie's front, having a hard time voicing out her request. The alpha gets what the omega was trying to say with her body, so she cups the dancer's center possessively. "Do you want me to take care of you?" The singer asked, pulling Soojin close with her hand still cupping the omega's lower region. "Tell me what you want and I'll happily give it to you, baby." Minnie whispers, her teeth lightly tugging on Soojin's earlobe.

Soojin shivers, rubbing herself against Minnie's hand. "T-take care of me, please." Her pronunciation was all over the place but the alpha understood, turning the omega to her and capture Soojin's lips with hers. Soojin gasped against the singer's mouth, feeling Minnie's hand slipping in her underwear.

It's the second day of her heat, and she's thankful at how good her alphas are taking care of her, make her feel loved, and give her all the cuddles and sex she deserves.

Soojin shivers when Minnie teases her by running a finger on her slit. "P-please." The omega begs, gripping firmly on the alpha's sweater. "I-I want-" She bites back a moan when the singer's finger bumped on her bundle of nerves.

"What do you want, love?" The older teased, kissing the omega's nose.

"Y-your hand- fingers, please. I need-ah!" She gasped when Minnie's fingers bumped her bundle of nerves again. "Please fuck me." The omega heaves.

"Relax, princess." Minnie smiles, thinking that's enough teasing when Soojin looks at her with a pained expression. "I was just teasing you." She kisses the younger's lips. "Sit on my lap and let me love you, baby." Minnie sits up, pulling Soojin close when the dancer straddled Soojin's hips.

The alpha starts off by unbuttoning the omega's pajama top, lightly kissing and sucking on the younger's neck to her cleavage. Minnie drops the pajama beside her as she leans into Soojin's breasts, lightly sucking around the nub that got the dancer breathing heavily. Minnie placed a final kiss under Soojin's breast before enclosing her mouth around the rosy nub.

"Please, please, please." Soojin chants like a prayer, rubbing herself on Minnie's lap, feeling the older's cock harden against her clothed center.

"Relax, baby, I'll take care of you." Minnie whispers, taking the left nub in her mouth as she flicks the other with her fingers, pinching it lightly. Soojin moans into her.

Minnie led her hand down the omega's stomach, lightly scratching her that makes Soojin whine in desperation as the older sucks on her jaw. The alpha loved how responsive Soojin was to touches, she absolutely love the little sounds the dancer makes that it became the main reason why Minnie loved to tease the younger when having sex.

Soojin moans when Minnie entered a finger in her. She shuts her eyes close, holding onto the older's shoulders for dear life. "Open your eyes, Soojin." The alpha commands and Soojin submissively comply. "Your eyes are so beautiful, my love." Minnie whispers, looking deep into the younger's eyes that were dark with lust.

"T-thank you-" Soojin gasp when Minnie entered another finger, rubbing the omega's clit with her thumb. "Fuck." The dancer cursed, feeling herself close as she rubs herself against Minnie's hand, keeping an eye contact with the older woman.

"Come for me." Minnie commands and Soojin moans loudly as she came on the singer's hand. Minnie can never move on of how beautiful Soojin is when she comes, looking so vulnerable and submissive.

Minnie pulled out of the dancer before pushing a finger between Soojin lips. The omega sucks on the alpha's finger obediently, tasting herself. Minnie think it's fucking hot.

The singer leans in, taking Soojin's lips between hers after pulling out her finger. The dancer moans against her mouth that she feels herself rock hard in her pants. Minnie lifts Soojin's butt a little as she messily tries to pull down her pants along with her underwear, her cock slapping her stomach.

Soojin felt Minnie tearing her underwear that she whines against the older's mouth. "I'll buy you a new one after this." Minnie says before claiming the younger's lips against, moving softly against Soojin's lips. Soojin feels the alpha's cock hovering over her slit that she feels a shiver down her spine. "Are you ready for me, baby?" The older asked against the omega's mouth before taking Soojin's bottom lip between her lips as she lightly suck on it.

"'Y-yes." Soojin moans.

Minnie plants a chaste kiss on Soojin lips and kisses down to her jaw as she pushes the head of her cock in the younger's slit. Soojin moans deeply in response, loving the way her alpha kissing her as Minnie ease into the dancer.

Soojin love baths, especially when she's with one of her alphas. The dancer hated feeling oily and smelly. Now she's definitely feeling dirty that she nudges Yuqi who's cuddling her from behind. "What is it, love?" The younger asked, her voice huskier on a lazy day.

"I want to take a bath, will you join me?" The omega asked as she plays with the alpha's fingers.

Although Yuqi had already taken a shower this morning, she just nods against the dancer and smiles. "Sure."

Yuqi fills the tub and put the bath salt that Soojin loves. The older loved bathing in it since it soothes her especially since she's been needing of a lot of sex and she needs to soothe her sore muscles after rounds of sex.

Soojin steps into the tub, the rapper stepping behind her. When the younger is comfortably sated, Soojin relaxes into the alpha's front, feeling Yuqi's cock resting between her butt crack.

Yuqi starts to rub the bath scrub on Soojin's shoulder, sprinkling some water after she cleans each area. When the younger moves to Soojin's tummy, rubbing the puff there, she starts to leave soft kisses on the older's shoulder. Soojin moans softly in response to the alpha's touches.

The rapper brings the bath scrub to Soojin's breast, rubbing it around the older's mound as she kneads the other with her free hand. The older turns to the side and Yuqi takes Soojin lips between her own, running her tongue against the omega's bottom lip. Soojin parts her lips to welcome the alpha, and Yuqi slips her tongue in Soojin's mouth.

Yuqi flicks the rosy nub of Soojin's breast, tugging at it softly with her thumb and point finger as the older moans into her mouth.

When the younger was done with Soojin's breasts, she starts to scrub Soojin's back. God Yuqi loved the tattoos on the older's back. The alpha cleans Soojin's neck, carefully pushing and rubbing the bath scrub there, Yuqi grins when Soojin moans because of the slight pressure she feels on her throat.

Yuqi kisses the tattoo just below the back of Soojin's neck 'BLUE' and smiles when the older giggled at the action, she kisses the cross tattoo after she was done with Soojin's back and gives the older the puff since she won't be able to clean the omega's legs properly as it's out of her reach.

While Soojin was cleaning her legs, Yuqi brings her hand to the older's center, rubbing the dancer's clit as she place soft kisses on the crook of Soojin's neck. When she feels Soojin shivering against her, she rubs the dancer's hip to calm her down. "Relax, babygirl, let your alpha take care of you." She whispers against the omega's skin.

Soojin moans as Yuqi rubs her clit, the alpha softly running her finger against Soojin slit, satisfied how she could tell what was water and how Soojin is so wet with her slick.

Yuqi eases her finger in Soojin's heat, the dancer moaning softly. The alpha stretches the omega's center first as she enters another finger, rubbing Soojin's clit with her thumb as the dancer shuddered against her. When Yuqi entered a third finger, Soojin began to shake softly as the rapper thrusts her fingers in and out of the dancer's heat.

"Come." Yuqi commands and Soojin submissively comply, coming hard on the younger's fingers, adding another layer of liquid in the tub. "Good girl." The alpha says and Soojin feels her stomach churning at the compliment.

"Thank you." Soojin moans.

"Turn around, my love." Yuqi says and Soojin turns to her, straddling Yuqi's hips. "Fuck yourself on my cock." The alpha orders.

Soojin wraps her hand around the thick rod as she positioned herself, and slowly she pushes Yuqi's cock in her entrance, feeling the younger's cock stretching her. "Fuck." Soojin moans as she takes it all in.

Soojin is still sensitive from her previous orgasm that she whines softly when the alpha only looks at her with an amused expression as she rubs herself on Yuqi's cock and water splashes out of the tub. "What?" Yuqi asked innocently.

"I-I'm still sensitive." The dancer pouts, and Yuqi not being able to handle it plants a chaste kiss on the omega's lips with a smile before fucking into the older, thrusting her hips as Soojin moaned, feeling herself still sensitive that her second orgasm comes early.

When Soojin comes for the second time, and Yuqi releasing her knot in the dancer, Soojin moans as Yuqi filled the omega's womb with her semen.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. tell me your thoughts, i love hearing them. :)


End file.
